youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
MilesJaiProductions
Miles Jai is a YouTube vlogger and is among one of the top subscribed LGBT-themed channels. Miles' videos consists of improvised sketches, vlogs and tutorials, all filmed either in his room in Lompoc, CA; or around his hometown, Las Vegas. Discovery Miles Jai Deron Wilson was born in New Mexico, USA to his Afro-American parents on 26th January 1993. He is a well-known YouTuber and uploads his improvised sketches, parodies and beauty tutorials to his main YouTube channel: MilesJaiProductions. He also films video blogs (vlogs) which he puts on ‘MilesJaiVlog’ and music-based videos to ‘MilesJaiProductions2’. He is loved by his fans/subscribers and friends for his charisma, witty sense of humour, creativity and inspirational responses. Miles’ parents were military officials and when they got together, they had his older brother, Jordan in 1991. Two years later when Miles was born, his family moved to an air force base in California where they stayed for 5 years. Still young, Miles and his family moved to Anchorage in Alaska, USA where Miles started his first year at school in Kindergarten. He was of a loud and troublesome character but loved to draw female characters and comic books. Staying in Anchorage for 6 years, his parents decided to move back to California at Vandenberg Air Force Base and Miles went to middle school. He was a victim of prejudice and hate which he had a low tolerance for though he eventually made friends. Not long after, his parents divorced and his father moved to his own apartment while Miles and his brother stayed with their mother. A few months after, Miles and Jordan were given their first video cameras which they enjoyed making their own dramas with, from this it was obvious Miles had a passion for being on camera creating his own sketches. Later, the website YouTube was created which he decided to upload his videos on. His mother retired from the military and they moved out to Las Vegas, USA where he continued to attend middle school. Miles still enjoyed drawing so his art class was his most loved class at the school. In eighth grade, he moved to another school and was in the year book staff where he made some of his best friends that he still kept in contact with when he left. Miles then attended Mojave High School in North Las Vegas where he once again faced bullying from his class mates and the common question was about whether or not he was a homosexual from which they were not given a direct answer from Miles who thought it wasn’t their business to know. Later, he listened to some music that told him to dress and do whatever made him happy which inspired him to go to school wearing what he did feel comfortable in: feminine clothing. Following from this he started experimenting with makeup and eventually saw it as part of his permanent look which allowed him to express himself in a way that made him feel confident and secure in who he was. A YouTube opportunity later became available which was a gay collaboration channel called ‘Gays of the Week’. Miles decided to make an audition video as the Friday slot was not yet filled and he was selected. After months of this positivity, Miles was given a 2 day suspension from school which made him get wrapped up in his own self-pity resulting in not graduating high school. His mother then kicked him out to his father in the town of Lompoc, California where he decided to occupy his time making YouTube videos which consisted of him doing things such as talking about his life and dyeing his hair. Soon, he made his most-recognised video ‘Like Mah Status’ about how he hated the ‘LMS’ culture on the social-networking site, Facebook. This video gained an impressive ten million-plus hits which boosted his success as a YouTuber as he was able to make money and fly to places, get his hair done, see friends & family and go to popular conventions such as VidCon. At VidCon in 2012, he was able to meet YouTubers he had spent years watching (e.g. Jenna Marbles and Nicola Foti). Miles Jai continues to make YouTube videos and has since starred in Second Class Citizens (2013) a documentary directed by YouTuber, producer and friend, Ryan James Yezak, as himself. He has also featured in Smosh's The Mythical Show, season 1, episode 4 on YouTube. A lot of people also see Miles as a role model in their own lives, as he seems to easily overcome the hate he receives for being a homosexual and cross-dresser. Associated with other big YouTube names like Tyler Oakley and Colleen Ballinger (also known as MirandaSings), Miles has since attended VidCon 2013 where he was much more well-known and met his fans & more YouTubers. Miles Jai is now (2013) working on his GED and looking to move to his own apartment in Los Angeles. images (3).jpg|Miles Jai's 'all natural' look tumblr_m5qf1p2A4K1rovdbwo1_400.jpg|One of his T-Shirts, "She Dum" featuring the stick-figure caricature of himself, seen in many of his videos. maxresdefault-1.jpg|Miles Jai in drag personality "Maya Jada" by Maddox Maddison, a much more exaggerated look from his typical 'androgynous' style. 541601_569267889751470_1132899576_n.jpg|Miles on the set of Willam's Beatdown waiting to be made Transfashionable, with Willam Belli and Glowpinkstah. Miles.jpg A popular video by him.jpg|One of his most memorable videos Second Class Citizens campaign and documentary.jpg|Miles took part in this campaign and Ryan James Yezak's documentary. Current profile picture.jpg|This photo has seem to become his official icon tumblr_m6ayvm43UM1qzgghfo1_500.jpg|Miles with Tyler Oakley, a close friend and YouTuber at VidCon 2012 4137cf641cca11e39aaa22000ab6b2ce_7.jpg|Miles' blue hair as of September 2013. A fan favourite. miles_jai____by_aku_demmy_glomp-d4za3em.jpg|His subscribers love to make him fan art! keep_calm_and_love_miles_jai_1_by_kpoplov3r-d6m2dmh.png tumblr_mgjtd0nW0n1qc7hjwo1_500.jpg|Miles took part in a photo shoot during his late 2012-early 2013 NYC trip. tumblr_mb6q211NTr1qafokro1_1280.jpg|Hanging out with his friends, Ryan James Yezak and Scott Nelson miles and jordan.jpg|Miles and his brother, Jordan mqdefault.jpg|He starred in 'The Gender Box', a YouTube video by the Linzer Dinzer crew. Popular video. hqdefaul.jpg|Miles and Nicola Foti (SoundlyAwake) a YouTuber and close friend. They first met at VidCon 2012. maxresdefault-.jpg|Miles' video 'AWKWARD' features daily vlogger Will Shepherd (Shep689) and his boyfriend, RJ Aguiar who also has a YouTube channel: TheNotAdam. Will & RJ are also close friends of Miles. Category:People Category:Lgbt Category:YouTube Comedians Category:Beauty reviews